H2O: Back To School
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Sequel to H2O: Just At Germany. Ignasius, Malvina, Soraya and Ilyano are back to their own homes and everyone is happy with their new sea-lives. But then has Ignasius a weird feeling about some friends... Full summary inside...
1. Summary

**H2O: Back To School**

**by TeamJacobInigo**

_Sequel to H2O: Just At Germany._

Ignasius, Malvina, Soraya and Ilyano are back to their own homes and everyone is happy with their new sea-lives. But then has Ignasius a weird feeling about some friends in class. What's that now all about? Would those friends also have a secret? Maybe they are mermaids too? Or is it something else magical?

There will be also adventures that isn't about school. It's then about the family of the four.


	2. Start All Over

Chapter 1: Start All Over

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

The birds are singing and I love that... Especially know: when I wake up! I stretch a little and flip my feet out of the bed. I place them on the floor and I get up. I scratch my hair for a while and open my eyes better. It's like I slept for hundred years. But I'm sure that it wasn't that long... Although... I won't mind sleeping for that long! Sleeping is good! Very good, actually! It is good for the ones who are sleepless. Well, that's obvious!

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. Yey! The new Colgate is here! Of course that was sarcastic!

I hope that everyone is back! It's a brand new day for a first day of school! It is, unfortunately, already that day. I can't believe that the vacation went by so fast! It's like we just got back from our trip to Germany, although that's almost more then a month ago! A month ago was I already a mermaid! Sometimes I still can't believe it! It is just so fantastic! I always thought that mermaids didn't exist, but they do... apparently!

'Soraya!' says someone and knocks on the door.

I'm startled by that. God! 'Mom! Come in!'

My mom opens the door and she smiles at me. 'Come on, deer! You must hurry! The bus is almost here!'

'Yes, mom!'

I dress myself after my mom leaves. It only takes two minutes and I go to the bathroom. I wash my face and I do lipstick and other make-up on me. That only takes two minutes and I rush downstairs. I eat my breakfast: two slices of bread with chocolate vermicelli and a glass of orange juice.

I take my bag and I say goodbye to my dad, my mom and my brother. Our cat Lucky comes down and he looks at me.

'I'll be back,' I whisper to him and it's like he smiles at me.

I open the door and leave the house. I see the street and look at my left. There comes a car and goes right so he passes the house where I live in. He looks weird at me and I look away. There are some crazy figures out in the world. I take my MP4 and put the little things in my ears. I want to listen to a remix. Which one? Ah! Naturally from Selena Gomez. The Ralphi Rosario remix! It's a good one! I listened to this song when we left Germany. Ignasius said that it was a good one... and he was right.

_Ignasius Vliegher_

I hope that everyone will be back again! All of the girls: Natalia, Stefanie, Sharon, Jolein, Sarah, Rebecca, Amber, Roxanne and Shirley. All of the guys: Dean, Yorn, Carlie, Jens D, Jens F. and Bram. I hope that they'll be back for the third year of high school! I mean: come on! It's just so good to be in the second year of first grade. Oh yeah! I would love to be in fourth already because then I'm graduating from the school where I am staying... uhm... studying.

Well, anyway: I know that it's weird because on every school is a third grade for the fifth year and the senior year, but not on this one! But then I think of all the teachers I'm going to miss... well... not all of them. For example one of them I'll always remember as EVIL!

I wonder how my day will go? I'll call Soraya tonight how her day went. I hope that it will be as good as mine is – hopefully – is going to be!

**Alright! I wrote this first chapter because I thought that people who are dying to read something already, well... hopefully :( , will get a bit curious for the rest.**

**Anyway; I'm going to sleep now and remember: this is an Eastwick and Hannah Montana crossover too! Although the witches and Hannah & friends will not be in it! If you think that that's strange, just wait and see... no, that doesn't sound good. Here's the improvement: just wait and read!**


	3. In Hot Water

Chapter 2: In Hot Water

_Ignasius Vliegher_

God! School went fast! And luckily it was! And everyone was there again! I have to rush to home this time. Although it's my first time! But I have to because Soraya and me are going to a music producer where we will song for him.

'Come on, Ignasius,' I say in my head while I'm riding on my bicycle towards the buss-station.

**Two hours later...**

Soraya is standing in front of the building where the man with all the cash must be. I throw my bike on the ground and run towards Soraya. I inhale continuously and short!

'Can't... breath... any... more...,' I say in pieces.

'You're late,' says my niece and she takes me by the arm. She pushes me trough the doors and we enter a big hallway. It's all made out of glass like the one we saw when we wanted to look for who gave the pictures to the newspaper... In our adventure! It was an adventure.

We take the elevator and we reach floor 20. We rush to a big, dark brown door and Soraya opens it. A man with grey hair and a little moustache is sitting in an arm chair. He ticks with his left foot on the ground; a sign of impatience.

'Start,' says the man with his low voice... and a bit rusty too!

Soraya and me take place in front of him and the music begins. I know this: it's the song that we wrote for a party when we came back from Germany.

'_Come on swinging, come on dancing  
join us, come along, we have fun for two  
It's a very good idea, whatever you do, it's okay,_

_come and turn your shoes mad, go a bit crazy_

_everyone has fun, fun, fun, everyone goes crazy,_

_come and do very crazy, go on a roll_

_we celebrate a party so let the whole lot just spinning,_

_come with us rocking and bring your friends along  
HEY!  
**REFRAIN:  
Come on swinging, come on dancing,**_

_**are you celebrating with us**_

_**the party is not done yet**_

_**don't say no, but say yes, hey**_

_**join us, come along, yeah yeah, we have fun for two**_

_Feel the tickles in your stomach, on our cool crazy party,_

_everyone goes crazy, jumps and springs_

_all the guys are going for it, all the lights go on a loose,_

_all girls in the mood, that's very very good_

_we celebrate a party so let the whole lot just spinning,_

_come with us rocking and bring your friends along  
**REFRAIN:  
Come on swinging, come on dancing,**_

_**are you celebrating with us**_

_**the party is not done yet**_

_**don't say no, but say yes, hey**_

_**join us, come along, yeah yeah, we have fun for two**  
jump jump, jump jump, jump jump  
we celebrate a party so let the whole lot just spinning,_

_come with us rocking and bring your friends along  
**REFRAIN 4x'**_

'So...,' begins Soraya, '...what do you think, sir?'

The man waits and waits and waits... he just looks at us. Then he begins to laugh and his big belly begins to go up and down fast and faster. 'I love it! You'll be a hit!'

'Thanks,' I say. 'But we want to live a normal life. You know; like a double life.'

'I couldn't agree more. Kids love mysterious things so why wouldn't they love a secret?' says- apparently- our manager. 'Now all you go to do is to sing, have fun, make records, learn and study. Then you'll be fine in this world.'

'Can we go now, because our parents are waiting for dinner?' asks Soraya.

'Of course,' says the man. 'Go and have fun, because you'll be the best singers we'll ever have!'

Soraya and I go out of the building and we scream a bit when we enter the free world again.

'Did you hear that? We're awesome!' yells Soraya. 'I can scream it from the roofs!'

'Do that, then my ears will be safe,' I reply. 'Can you stop the shouting. Because my ears hurt.'

'Oops,' says my niece. 'Sorry!'

'It's alright!'

_Soraya De Jeunnest_

'We should tell Malvina about this!'

'Yes, we should!' says my nephew.

**That night at home...**

I just can't wait to send an e-mail to Malvina so she knows about it. Maybe she already knows it... Maybe Ignasius sent her a neo-mail on . I can't believe that they still do that! Although it's a lot less with Ignasius. He was obsessed by it for a while, but I guess that he's over it now! Malvina on the other hand is still busy with it.

I send an e-mail in case that Ignasius didn't. I can't wait until she replies. I close my laptop and go to my bed. It was an exhausting day. I'm glad that I can sleep now.

I look up from my bed to the window and I see something round, shiny, the glow around it - it's like the light is tickling me – and I can't help it anymore.

* * *

**Again a short chapter... Ah! HATE IT! But I wanted to give another chapter until I can really begin with the story line. I hope that the readers will wait for it... You will be surprised if you do... Well, I hope you do...**

**Greetings!  
**


End file.
